Power limiting has become a first order control in power constrained datacenter environments. Platform power limiting is used to manage datacenter capacity, power profile and thermal characteristics. The focus of power budgeting and power limiting technologies has been primarily on the CPU, particularly controlling its P and T states to achieve a specified power limit, for example through dynamic voltage and frequency scaling.